langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Illustrative French Dictionary
A * accouchement Ma belle-sœur est très fatiguée et risque un accouchement prématuré; c'est pourqoui il lui faut beaucoup de repos. = My sister-in-law is very tired and runs the risk of premature delivery; this is why she needs a lot of rest. B * bas à bas = down with * bienfaiteur Cette école d'art fermera si on ne lui trouve pas rapidement un bienfaiteur qui apporte des fonds. = This art school will close if we don't quickly find a benefactor who brings some funds. * bientôt À bientôt = See you soon! C * cendrier cendrier sale avec mégots de cigarette = dirty ashtray with cigarette butts * chien Je vous aurai ma jolie, et votre petit chien, aussi! = I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too! * compte à bon compte = cheap D E F H * heure à trois heures sonnantes = at three o'clock on the dot à trois heures sonnées = after three o'clock * humanité Tout au long de l'histoire, de nombreaux fléaux ont menacé l'humanité, mais jusqu'alors aucune solution n'est jamais été trouvée. Throughout history numerous epidemics have threatened mankind, but so far no solution has been found. I * intérieur Nous avons besoin de faire rentre le chien à l'intérieur avant qu'il fasse noir. = We need to bring the dog inside before it gets dark. L * lucratif Nous avons crée une association à but non-lucratif qui propose des cours de «Français comme Langue Étrangère» aux nouveaux arrivants. We created a non-profit association which offers «French as a Foreign Language» classes to newcomers. M * malentendant Le langage des signes est indispensable pour les personnes sourdes et malentendantes. Sign language is essential for the deaf end hard of hearing. O * orthographe Les dictées permettent aux professeurs d'évaluer le niveau d'orthographe de leurs élèves. Dictations allow the teachers to test the level of their pupils' spelling skills. P * papier Utilisez du papier de note pour faire l'examen. = Use notebook paper to take the test. R * rat À bon chat, bon rat. = Tit for tat. * récolter Ce repas de charité a permis de récolter des milliers d'euro pour la recherche contre le cancer. This charity dinner has raised thousands of Euros for cancer research. S * service Le service comptabilité et le service ressources humaines travaillent ensemble sur ce dossier. = The accounting department and human resources are working together on this file. * sourcils Regarde comme cette petite fille fronce les sourcils quand elle est insatisfaite; elle est si drôle! = Look at how this little girl frowns when she is dissatisfied; she's so funny! * surdoué Cette école a ouvert une classe spécialement pour les enfants surdoués où l'enseignement est mieux adapté à leurs besoins. = This school opened a special class for gifted children where the education is better adapted to their needs. T * tape-cul Ce terrain de jeux est très complet; il y a deux balançoires, un toboggan et même un tape-cul. This playground is very complete: there are two swings, a slide, and even a see-saw. * tasse tasse de thé et soucoupe = teacup and saucer * thé Le thé noir sans sucre et sans crème peut être amer. = Black tea can be bitter without sugar and cream. * travail Mon travail ici este terminé. My work here is done. V * voix Après le discours du directeur général sur les résultats de l'entreprise, l'équipe est restée sans voix. = After the CEO (chief executive officer)'s presentation of the company's results, the staff was speechless. Vezi şi * Illustrative German Dictionary * Illustrative Italian Dictionary * Illustrative Spanish Dictionary * Illustrative Portuguese Dictionary Resurse * French Word of the Day * French Phrases * Dictionary of French Expressions Categorie:Limba franceză Categorie:Dicționare